


Found in the Dark

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Addams AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Addams-Style sads, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Finn has a lot of feelings, Finntrospection, Idk what this is really, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-party downs, some schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: After the Addams Halloween party, Finn finds himself thinking. Looking for something. Someone finds him.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Addams AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977823
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Found in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to thecarrot and linatrinch for the inspo here
> 
> It’s not a great gift but happy Halloween babes

Finn stands alone in front of the bonfire.

He's no idea what time it is. Tucks his hands in his pockets. The Addams family finished their Halloween games hours ago. Wednesday and Pugsley already tucked into bed, gravedirt still staining their socks. It's still staining his too. The bottom edges of his suit pants. And his hands. Poe's enthusiasm for Wake the Dead was unparalleled in the family; Finn had quite a time trying to keep up with him. Beat him to death at Bobbing for Crab though. He smiles at the thought. Maybe if Poe spent a bit more time buried and less time unburying, he'd be better at holding his breath. Finn honestly thought to hire him for the funeral home, if an Addams would do such work. Though, he supposes, it doesn't quite compare with Poe's regular endeavors. Adventuring. Treasure-seeking. Making his way through the world as only an Addams can.

But now...the family's gone. The games are done. And a familiar pull drags his feet back outside, back to the void. The moon is high and bright, stars flicker above the miasma. But he is alone, no doubt about it. Only the fire for company.

"Sleepless night?"

Well, not anymore.

Finn turns, and almost smiles. Poe materializes out of the shadows, suit jacket open, shirt deeply unbuttoned. He looks comfortable. At home among the gravestones. It makes a long-dead homesick sort of desire reanimate in Finn's chest.

"You look tired," he murmurs as Poe comes by his side.

"Looks like I have company in the insomnia club" Poe teases in turn. It makes him smile finally, as only Poe can do. "You get lost out here?"

Did he? Finn's not sure, really. Lost in thought, perhaps. His face wouldn't betray it if anyone else was around but Poe seems to see the tension hiding there. That's something Finn's a bit familiar with. A kind of weariness that never leaves.

"No."

Poe slips an arm through his, suturing himself to Finn's side. "I suppose you don't have to be here to get lost..."

He trails off, like he's hoping Finn will fill in the gaps. He considers. Will he?

"I suppose not."

Poe hums at that. Finn still tries to parse through the familiar emptiness. Trying to think of a way to make Poe understand. No one ever had but Poe has proved himself...exceptional. Perhaps he wouldn't have to try.

"Life feels like a malaise...at times. Leaves you wanting."

"Are you wanting, _querido_? Tell me what you need and it will be yours."

Poe's immediate reaction warms him like a chemical burn. Hot. Slick. "No, darling. Not now." Finn leans into him, just slightly. Goes on. "But I look for things my eyes can't find in the dark."

It's a strange metaphor. Does Poe understand that? He glances over and finds the adventurer watching. Fire swallowing the mania he's come to know intimately, mellowing it to something tender. Like healing wounds. Finn turns back to the flame.

"Sometimes, you search until life buries you. Sometimes the dark looks back. And you find what it is you're looking for."

Poe hums again, squeezing Finn's bicep. Who's not sure of another way to put it. Finn spent so long without it's become all he's known. A terrible isolation. Not a good terrible either. A loneliness so pronounced it left a smear of despair so wide Finn thought it would never be breached. And then the Addams family happened. Poe happened. Stumbling into his funeral home and pulling him out of the harsh, cloistering light. Down into tenebrous dark. Laying bare all that Finn would hope to hide.

"Perhaps, _mi amado_ , you've found what you're looking for?"

Has he? Poe sounds so hopeful.

Finn kisses his cheek, covers Poe's hand with his own. His skin's as hot as the fire, burning through the chill.

"I think so."


End file.
